1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to battery-powered coring tools, and more specifically to a coring tool kit having a rechargeable battery-powered variable-speed coring tool and a recharging stand with a compartment for storing and recharging the coring tool and a compartment for storing additional coring utensils for various coring tasks.
2. Description of the Related Art
The use of hand-held battery-powered coring tools is well known in the prior art. They are generally known for making the task of coring vegetables and fruit easier and less time consuming than using hand-held implements to manually carve out the cores of vegetables and fruits.
Coring tools of the prior art can be manually manipulated or powered by electricity. U.S. Pat. No. 3,164,183, issued Jan. 5, 1965 to J. S. Kirkpatrick, shows an electric paring and coring device. A socket is provided on the top of a casing for removably supporting the device for easy access. The casing houses a transformer and a reel of electrical cord to supply power to the device and allowing the device to be readily moved from the casing when it is desired to be used. The device of Kirkpatrick can be run on D.C. or A.C. voltage. For the D.C. version, Kirkpatrick teaches a battery-powered unit with a stand for recharging the batteries.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,852,875, issued Dec. 29, 1998 to Dolah, also teaches the added convenience of making coring devices battery powered. Dolah further teaches making the coring implement detachable from the device so that different coring implements and brush attachments can be used on the device for coring vegetables and fruits with different textures, or for cleaning out items such as baby bottles, toilets, etc. A rechargeable battery is housed within the handle of the device with the motor to rotate the coring implements and attachments.
In addition, Dolah, teaches using coring implements of various sizes and shapes for fruits and vegetables having different sizes and degrees of softness. Dolah also teaches the use of one motor speed for all the coring and cleaning tasks.
None of the above inventions and patents, taken either singly or in combination, is seen to describe the instant invention as claimed. Thus a variable-speed coring tool kit solving the aforementioned problems is desired.
The present invention provides a decorative tool kit for coring vegetables and fruits. The kit includes a coring tool with a decorative handle for grasping when coring vegetables, a plurality of variously sized and shaped coring implements separately attachable to the coring tool, and a decorative stand for charging and removably storing the decorative coring tool until needed for use. The decorative stand also includes a compartment for inconspicuously storing the plurality of coring implements. The tool and stand together form a decorative display. Preferably, the display is in the form of a basket of vegetables, but may be any sort of ornate decoration suitable for a room where the coring tool is put to use, such as a flower or fruit basket for the kitchen of a home.
The ornate handle of the tool is hollow. Preferably, the hollow handle has an exterior surface constructed to resemble an oblong vegetable, piece of fruit or other object. The stand is preferably in the form of a decorative basket of vegetables, fruit or other objects so that the handle and stand are complementary and make the coring tool kit inconspicuously appear as an decorative display for the kitchen or other room of a home. The tool handle and stand are preferably formed from a durable synthetic resin material but may be formed of any suitable material.
The stand also includes an inner compartment operatively receiving a retractable electric cord. The inner compartment also operatively receives a battery charger for charging the battery power supply of the tool. The cord is wound on a retractable reel for convenient storage within the display.
The battery charger unit has a charging prong protruding outwardly from the base of a first open cavity provided in the stand for recharging of the power source (rechargeable battery) within the tool handle. The stand also includes a second covered cavity for receiving and storing an assortment of coring utensils or other attachments used with the coring tool. The coring utensils and/or other variously sized and shaped attachments are securable at their attachment ends into an extension of the shaft of a three speed D.C. motor received within the interior cavity of the handle. Each utensil is formed with a blade having a beveled edge for cutting away the flesh of the vegetable it is designed for use on. An annular protrusion encircles the stem in an area adjacent to the second end of the stem for cooperating with an arm of a locking mechanism fixedly mounted within the handle to removably secure the utensil in the handle for rotation with the motor shaft.
Additional coring utensils may be provided which differ in size. Utensils may also be provided which are scoop-like in construction, i.e. in the form of a spoon or bowl for making fruit balls.
Switch position indicia and the sliding switch handle are provided on the outer surface of the tool handle. Pushbutton or other type switches are also suitable for use on the bottom of the tool handle for controlling the motor. The switch may also be placed so as to be accessible through the outer wall of the handle.
Accordingly, it is a principal object of the invention to provide a portable coring tool with utensils for coring different vegetables.
It is a further object of the invention to provide a coring tool with a variable speed motor for rotating the coring utensils at speeds appropriate for the different stages of the coring process of certain vegetables.
Still another object of the invention is to provide a portable battery-powered coring tool that rotates at a slower speed when more control is required during coring, such as when the coring task is nearly finished and only small amounts remain to be cored out.
It is a further object of the invention to provide a portable battery-powered coring tool that rotates at a faster speed when more power required, such as when the coring process is started.
It is additional an object of the invention to provide a handy rechargeable portable coring tool and a charging stand for storing the handle and recharging the handle battery when necessary.
It is a still further object of the invention to provide a portable coring which, when stored within the charging stand, inconspicuously appears as a part of a decorative display for any room in a home where the tool is put to use.
It is an object of the invention to provide improved elements and arrangements thereof for the purposes described which is inexpensive, dependable and fully effective in accomplishing its intended purposes.